Judy Fabrays death
by gleerox
Summary: Judy Fabray was a strange Woman. One minute she was the perfect wife, Next one she's kicking her own daughter out of her house. What would happen If Judy Fabray died. Set in season 4.


One shot. I HATE Judy Fabray. I think its stupid how she kicked her own daughter out and then Takes her back. So i killed her off. Btw I love Quinn and Puck. Rip Cory 3

I don't own glee nor the characters.

The bell rings and all the glee kids pile into the quire room and take their seats. They notice that Mr Schue's usually happy face is now replaced with a dull almost sad look. "Are you ok Mr Schue?" Marley asked taking a seat beside Jake. Mr Schue Nodded and sat down on a stool in front of them. "Listen up guys I have some bad news" He said looking at the group of teen's in front of him. They were great kids. Each one of them from a different way of life but somehow manage to be so close. "What's up?" Sam asked. "Former glee Member Quinn Fabray's mother passed away last night" Mr Schue sighed putting his head in his hand's. The room was silent for a minute. Some of the newer glee members have never met Quinn's mother but Jake and most of the original members have. " How did it happen?" Artie asked Breaking the silence. "Car crash" Will replied. "She was drunk and ran a stop sign and crashed into a wall"Will said . "How's Quinn doing?" Sam said still in shock. "She's ok, Quinn's a strong girl. She got home from new haven this morning" Will answered standing up and walking over to the Piano. "Quinn has asked us to perform at the funeral on Sunday" He said picking up to song lyric's. "We performed at Sue's sister's funeral a couple years back so it's gonna be the same kind of thing" Will state's. Giving out lyrics to each member. "We will be singing Yesterday by the beatle's" Will says making his way down to the piano again.

Sam's Pov:

I'm Still in shock. Back when me and Quinn were together i met Judy lot's of time's. She wasn't the kindest woman. She was quite strict , almost fake. All her smile's looked forced. I don't think her and Quinn were ever very close. Especially after she kicked Quinn out when she got pregnant. I remember the first time I met Miss Fabray.

*Flashback*

I get out of my battered Old pick up truck and made my way to their house. I was really nervous. Quinn has wanted me to come over to dinner for a couple of week's now but I kept putting it off. To be honest i'm kinda scared or Miss Fabray. I walk up to their front door. Their house is huge so much bigger then the cheap motel room I live in. I knocked on the door and straight away Quinn answered. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. I don't usually see her without her cheerio's uniform. She opened the door. "Hi" She said "Hey" I smiled walking in to the warm hallway. I noticed she wasn't smiling back. In fact she looked quite worried. "My mom's just making dinner" She say's bearly above a whisper taking my coat of for me."Q are you ok?" I asked taking her hands in mine. "Listen Sam my mom went out with her new boyfriend last night and Well they stayed out pretty late , she hasn't really recovered yet " Quinn said really quickly avoiding eye contact with me. "Is she drunk ..." I ask dreading the answer. "No Sam she's just a little hung over that's all so just go along with her" Quinn snapped "Is that Sam" I hear Judy say from the kitchen. "A blonde lady no older then 40 come's out with a glass of wine in her hand.. She look's very tired with bags under her eye's. She definetly smelled of achohal " Lovely to meet you miss" I say shaking her hand. "Oh please call me Judy" She smile's. "Quinnie can you bring Sam to the table dinner will be ready in just a second" She say's looking at Quinn. I know Quinn hate's that nickname it reminds her of her Dad. " Mom I told you not to call me that" Quinn grumbled taking my hand and bringing me to the dining room. " Quinn can I speak to you for a minute" Judy said not half as kindly as she was speaking earlier. Quinn's face dropped but she squeezed my shoulders and went into the kitchen. "I couldn't hear much over the radio but i could make out something about being cheeky and having guests over. I also heard something about Church. Then I heard a smack. My stomach churned. She didn't, No she wouldn't. She wouldn't hit her own daughter. Would she? Then I heard a glass smash. Oh god what's going on? I know people get angry when there drunk but i didn't think anyone would hit their own daughter. I stood up to go into the kitchen when Judy came out with a roast chicken in her hand. "is everything ok miss" I ask wondering where Quinn is. "Of course Sam" She smiled almost dropping the chicken as she put in on the table."Where's Quinn?" I say. "Oh Quinnie was helping me with the vegetable's and dropped a glass " She stuttered. "Quinn's very clumsy you know, She's just gone to get changed " She smiled Sitting across from me. "I still wasn't convinced but i couldn't accuse her of anything so I just smiled and took a sip of my water.

We sat in awkward silence for about 10 minute's until Quinn came down the stairs. She was now wearing a pale pink dress and her makeup was re done. "Quinn dinner is going to get cold" Judy muttered pouring herself another glass of wine. "Mom I think you've had enough of that"Quinn said sitting down beside me and pulling the bottle out of her mother grasp. "Don't tell me what to do young lady" Judy snapped pulling it back. "Quinn blushed and looked at me but i just gave her a reassuring smile and then looked away. After we said the grace and ate are dinner and Judy finished another 2 glasses of wine she decided she was going to bed early. She said she was up late working last night. She gave me a hug and kissed Quinn and stumbled up the stair's. "Sam i'm so sorry really i am she's never like this i promise you I'm so sorry she's never got this drunk before" Quinn said on the verge of tear's. This is the other side of Quinn. I don't see her often. "Shhhhhhh Quinn It's ok sweetie it's fine" I whispered pulling her into a tight hug. " She quickly pulled away,wiped her eye's and started clearing the table. I followed her into the kitchen. "So you dropped a glass" I asked. "Yeah" She said loading the dish washer. "Quinn when your mom's drunk she never hurts you does she" I ask grabbing hold of her arm. "God no Sam of course not and I already told you she bearly ever get's drunk this is a one off thing" She snapped. "I'm sorry Q i was just wondering" I apologised. "Well don't" She said walking over and getting my coat. "It's getting late" She said still quite annoyed. "Quinn I said I'm" I was interrupted by her lip's crashing against mine. "Thankyou for coming tonite" She smiled. "No problem"I grinned kissing her again before heading out to my pick up truck.

*Flashback over*

"Sammy" Brittany asked clapping in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Are you ok babe?" She asked stroking my arm. "Yeah i'm just thinking about Quinn and her mom" I admit smiling at her. God I love Britt. She's just so happy all the time. "Me too she say's sighing"

Brittany's Pov:

I fell so Bad for Quinn. I only met her mom a couple time's and she seemed super duper nice. One time before Quinn was pregnant Her mom took us shopping for are middle school prom.

*Flashback*

"Quinnie over here" Miss Fabray shouted from the silver Mercedes she was driving. "Do you guy's wanna come shopping?" Quinn asked me and San as we walked out of the gym after cheerio's practice. "Yay i love shopping" I giggle. "I was supposed to go and make out with Puckerman but I guess that can wait" Santana say's looking at her nail's. So Me,Quinn and Sanny also known as the unholy trinity made are way to the car. "Hi girls" Mrs Fabray smiled. "Hey mrs F "Santana says jumping into the back beside me. "How was cheerio's practice?" Judy asked pulling out of the parking spot. "It was so funny Coach Sylvester was really mad when Quinn fell off the pyramid but me and Sanny thought it was funny " I laughed. "Quinnie head cheerio's aren't supposed to fall off the pyramids" Her mother said sternly. "It wasn't my fault mom I had weak bases" Quinn replied glaring at me and Santana. "Quinnie Maybe your bases were weak because you gained a few pounds" Judy said not taking her eyes off the road. Quinn didn't say anything. "No mrs it's not Quinn she's the lighest on out team" I say quickly trying to save Quinn from yet another diet . "That doesn't mean Quinn hasn't gained a few pounds" Judy answered. "After shopping we'll drop into your nutritonist and see if she can sort out some sort of diet for you. You'll be looking perfect for prom" Judy smiled squeezing Quinn's hand. "Oh don't worry she'll look like a twig compared to Lumps the clown" Santana said making me giggle. "Well I think Finn's a very handsome young man" Judy said. "Who are you girls going with ?" She asked me and Brittany. "I'm going with my cousin Bobby" I giggle "He has hair like a black cloud". "That's... Nice briitany" Judy replied . "I'm going with Puckerman" Santana answered twirling her hair. "That Jewish boy from Quinn's science class?" Judy asked in disgust . "MOM!" Quinn yelled. "I mean wow he ... he seems great" Her mother said sarcastically.

The next few hours were spent trying on dresses and shoe's. "What about this one" Quinn asked coming out of the changing room wearing a Short turquoise dress. "OMG that's pefect" I yell jumping up and down. "Yeah Q you look hot that's the dress" Santana said. " I think it's to revealing Quinnie" Mrs Fabray said. "I don't think so" Quinn say's looking at herself in the mirror. "Well I'm your mother and I'm saying you can't where it" She said loudly. "Mom!" Quinn yelled stamping her foot. "Don't be cheeky to me young lady" Her mother said now she looked angry. "I really want this dress" Quinn whined. "You know what now your not going to get any dress at all" Judy said standing up and grabbing her bag. "Come on girl's were leaving" Mrs Fabray said standing up and grabbing her bag. "But I haven't gotten my dress yet" I pouted. "Well then your going to have to find your own way home" Judy said storming out the door. "Ughhh i hate her" Quinn groaned changing back into her cheerio's uniform. "She's so mean" She yell's grabbing her bag. "Now we have to get a cab home" Quinn say's. "I'm sorry guys" Quinn say's as we walk out of the shop. "It's ok Quinnie" I smile. "Yeah whatever" Santana says as we leave the shop

*Flashback ended*

"Brittany your gonna be in charge of the dancing" Blaine smiled. "Ok" I smile.

Blaine's Pov:

Poor Quinn. She act's all strong but she's pretty weak underneath. Kurt say's she actually get's upset pretty easily. Losing one of your parent's is hard. Especially if one's already gone. I heard about her dad leaving when she was pregnant. I wonder if Kurt know's. Maybe he could go and talk to her. I mean He's been through it. "Mr Schue can I use the bathroom?" I ask. "Of course Blaine" Mr Schue say's patting my back as I leave. As soon as I get to the bathroom I get out my phone and ring Kurt.

Kurt's Pov:

New york is like heaven. Especially for gay kid's. For the first time in my life (Outside of Glee club) I feel like I can completely be myself. Every corner I turn I see someone like me. Someone who isn't afraid to my there self. If you had told me two year's ago I was going to be walking down the hall's of Nyada going to class I would have laughed but here I am with a starbucks coffe and a really cute guy beside me. "So Kurt I was thinking you and I could hang out this weekend" Adam asked with his adorable accent. "Well it depend's on what you had in mind" I reply gingerly. "Picture me in a very cute waistcoat and you in a very unique shirt on a very soft picnic rug under the very pretty star's" He say's putting an arm around me. I can feel red creeping onto my cheek's. "Sound's fun" I smile trying to hide my excitement. "Very" He replie's. Are conversation was cut short by beyonce's single ladie's blaring out of my phone.. "Hold on" I sigh. "No it's ok I need to get to class any way" He winks running off around the corner. I take my phone out of my pocket and see Blaine on the screen. "Hello"? I say. "Kurt thankgod i got you" I hear Blaine sigh with relief. "Listen Blaine as much as I want to here About Tina and Brittany and the rest i really need to get to class can this wait?" I say. " No actually it can't" I hear Blaine say. " I automatically begin to get worried "What's going on" I ask sitting down on a near by bench. "Well last night Quinn's mom past away" Blaine said his voice alot lower then before. "Oh my god" I answer not fully taking in what I just heard. "Yeah and knowing Quinn Only god know's how she could be dealing with it" Blaine say's chuckling a little. I can't help but smile. "Thankyou for telling me but is there any other reason you called?" I ask. "Well yeah actually i think maybe you could go talk to her" Blaine asked. "Blaine I don't know if I feel comfortable talking about her" I say referring to my Mom. "Please Kurt you know how dramatic Quinn can be" Blaine pleaded. "I'm worried about her Kurt, We all know she doesn't take change very well I mean look what happened after Finn broke up with her" Blaine said. Memorie's came flooding back of Quinn with pink hair and a nose ring. "Fine but I'm bringing Finn he's experienced this to you know" I say finally giving in. "Thankyou Kurt" Blaine say's i could tell he was smiling. "She's back home at her old house in Lima planning the funeral" Blaine informs me. "Do you know where she lives?" Blaine asks. "I'm sure Finn will know" I smile. "Ok well I have to get to Gym" Blaine say's. "Bye Blaine" I smile and with that I hang up.

Finn's Pov:

I love Collegue. Girl's,Booze and Party's. "Of course theres the whole studying part of it but like Puck says Lifes just a bunch of experiences, you don't get a medal at the end for being good you just get dead. I'm pretty sure he said that to Quinn before getting her pregnant but still he has a point. Me and Puck have gotten really close lately. He's pretty cool about me going on about Rachel all the time and sometimes he actually helps me stop thinking about her. Usually it involves liquor but it's the thought that counts. "So dude this summer we should totally go on a road trip" Puck says while Drinking a beer and watching the game. "Yeah bro we'd rock every state man" I grin before we fist bump. "So where should we" I was interrupted by My phone vibrating in my pocket. "Hold on it's Kurt" I say answering the phone. "Sup Lady hummel "puck yells. " Hello to you to Puck" Kurt says. " What's up bro" I ask taking another swig of beer. " Sorry to ruin your whole bros night but I have some bad news" Kurt says. "Whats wrong are you ok? Is Rachel? Did that Brody dude come back?" I ask sitting up straight now . "Yes yes and yes but don't worry Santana handled that" Kurt answered. "Quinn's mom died last night Finn" Kurt said. I was relieved that Kurt and Rachel were ok but I was still upset. "How " I asked still very confused. "I don't know but im flying to Lima tonight to go and see Quinn and I would appreciate it if you came to" Kurt says. I could hear zipping so I assumed he was already packing. "Yeah dude sure thing ill start driving now ill be there be 8" I say standing up and grabbing a suitcase. "Ok well Ive booked us a room at Lima's Local Hotel" Kurt says. "Ill meet you there. The phone call ended. "Whats going on " Puck asked. "Quinns mom died me and Kurt are going to go and see her" I say packing a few t- shirts and pants. "I'm coming too" Puck says standing up and grabbing his coat.

"No offense dude but I think the only reason me and Kurt are going is because we've both lost a parent and we know what its like" I say zipping up my suitcase. " Well me and Quinn kinda have alot of history and I really care about her dude. Plus My dad left when I was a kid So I know what its like to never have a parent around" He snapped. "Sorry" I say throwing my hands up in the air. " Doesnt matter lets just go" He says grabbing the keys to his truck. "Aren't you bringing clothes" I ask him. "Lets just go" He says. The drive there was pretty quiet. Puck yelled at me because I suggested that we stop off at Mc Donnals. "Dude why do you care so much" I ask. "Well maybe its because I unlike some people actually know Quinn and I have a feeling she's not gonna be doing so well" He says not taking his eyes off the road. "I went out with Quinn for almost two years I think I know her a little better then you do" I say getting annoyed. Who does Puck think he is. "Really? Did you live with her for 3 months?, Did you Notice how insane she was last year, Did you try to help her, Did you have a baby with her?" Puck Asked raising his voice again. "Don't throw that in my face dude I'm not the one who knocked her up and gave their baby to some randomer. "Dude can we not fight right now" Puck asks. "Yeah your right"

Kurts Pov:

"Finally" I yell getting into the back seat of Pucks truck. "It's not our fault we don't all have enough money to fly here" Puck snapped before reversing out of the hotel car park. " What's wrong with you" I ask checking my messages. "Nothing" he mutters. "Kurt did you even tell Quinn we were coming" Finn asked me. "Damn it I forgot" I groaned. "Well its too late now" Puck says as we pull up outside her house.

Pucks Pov:

The house looks the same as it did the last time I was here. The doors still red ,The Flowers are still growing and Quinns bedroom light is on. The only difference is theres no car. Judy's Silver Mercedes is gone. We got out of my truck and knocked on Quinns door. We waited about a minute before she answered. To be honest I was expecting Quinn to be really upset. I was expecting a meltdown Quinn but she looked fine. She was wearing a short white dress with a brown belt and Brown boots. Her hair was cut short again but a little longer then before. She looked very shocked for a minute. "Hi" she said still in shock. "Hey Quinn" Kurt smiles. " What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "Can we come in" Finn asked. She quickly moved from the door frame and let us by her. " We came to see how you were doing" Kurt says gently. "Well thats nice and everything but i'm really busy planning a funeral" she say walking into the kitchen. On the counter there was paper, Pens, booklets and blinders scattered everywhere. Then it hit me. Quinn has always suffered from anxiety issues. I witnessed a few of her break downs when we were together. Santana said she had one In New york when we went for nationals. She had one when The school found out about Lucy caboosy. She also had one when I told her about me and Shelby sleeping together. At Mr Schues wedding she told me she'd been seeing a therapist about it and she'd gotten alot better. Now that Quinn wasn't having meltdowns she trying to distract herself and keep herself busy by organising the funeral. Thats not good. She's trying to pretend it never happened. "Quinn are you ok" Finn asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine" she says shrugging him off and starts writing again. "Seriously Q what's up you can talk to us" I say leaning on the counter the she was working on. "Theres nothing to talk about" she says not looking at any of us. Finn and Kurt looked at eachother. "Quinn sweetie maybe we should sit down and talk for a while you seem pretty worn out" Kurt says while I notice how tired she looks. "Im not tired" She said still working away. "Quinn We know what your doing, your distracting yourself from thing about your mom" Finn said. " I did the same thing" Kurt said. "Thats not what I'm doing" Quinn muttered still not taking her eyes off the paper. " Ok Fabray if that's not what your doing then stop and talk to us" I said pulling the paper she was writing on away. "I don't want to talk" She growelled snatching at the paper a just took from her but I held it above her head. "Come on Quinn please talk to us" Kurt taking her hand. "I don't want to talk" she yelled yanking her hand away and jumping up and grabbing the page I took from her."Jesus Quinn were just trying to help you" Finn shouted at her. "Well I dont need your help" She snapped. "Well clearly you do if your up at half 10 at night planning a funeral" I said chuckling a little at the look on her face. "What the hell are you laughing at" She yelled at me. I could see her tears threatening to spill."Do you think its funny that my moms died? Do you think its funny that I no longer have any parents in my life, No family to go to , No parents to visit, My sisters off in Canada married and she's not even coming to the funeral, My dads god knows wear with god knows who. Some little slut who thinks its ok to rip my family apart And even My grandparents say I'm a disgrace to the famile's name. She was the only person I had, The only one and she's gone" Quinn shouted now bursting into tears. "Q i'm not laughing" I say my voice softer then before. "Quinn were just trying to help you" Finn says. "I don't need help" She sobbed. "Quinn I know your upset but you have to talk about it" Kurt says hugging just cries in his arms . "Quinn we know what your going through" Finn says squeezing her shoulder. "I don't want it to be true" she whispers .

Finns Pov:

After about an hour of crying (Not just from Quinn)and 4 boxes of tissues she starts to talk. We were sitting down in her living room by the fire. " We were never really close" She sniffled looking down at her lap. "Even before Puck got me pregnant" She said. I smiled at Puck. "Now I know I'm not the smartest kid around but I'm pretty sure it takes two people to get pregnant" Puck joked. Quinn glared at him but I could tell she was hiding a smile. "She said she'd forgiven me for what I did but I could tell she hadn't" She said. "And whenever I got upset about Beth she just said that it was my choice. I made the decision. After I went all skank we grew even further apart. Since she kicked my dad out she had a problem with acohol. She came home drunk most nights. I used to try and get her to stop drinking but she just got mad. When I got into my accident she kinda lost it. She told me it was gods way of punishing me for my mistakes. She wasn't paying for my rehab so I had to pay for it out of my Trust fund. A little after that she met her new boyfriend Kyle. She was in love. She got better then. She cleaned herself up and started acting like a mom again. She even came to see me graduate." Quinn said not looking any of us in the eye. We sat in silence for a few moments. "Quinn How did it happen" Kurt asked gently. "A car crash" Quinn sighed. "Her and Kyle had this massive fight. She rang me at new haven crying. I could tell she was drunk. She told me he was the love of her life. I just told her to go to bed and talk to him in the morning. She promised she would. At about half 4 I got the call saying she was in a car crash. She died on the way to the hospital." Quinn said her voice shaking. " Quinn I'm so sorry" Kurt said taking her hand. "Quinn your not alone"

Puck says. "You have us, Rachel and I really want you to come and visit us in Newyork, Santana Complains about the lack of unholy trinity get togethers and Mercedes keeps telling me how much she misses you" Kurt says smiling at Quinn. "Yeah you should totally come down and visit me and Finn in colloegue" Puck says. "Show them girls what a real lady looks like" He laughs. Quinn smiles. We talked some more and Laughed alot. We laughed at the time Kurt Yelled a Mr Schue because He wouldn't let us do Brittany, the time Puck sang Fat bottomed girls to Lauren,The time me and Rachel threw the duets competition just so Quinn and Sam would win and the time Quinn brought in all those pregnant Chicks and sang this is a mans world. "You definetly proved Mercedes wrong" Puck laughed high fiving Quinn . "what about you Singing fat bottomed girls to Lauren" Quinn giggled. "What did you think was gonna happen she'd just run into your arms?" She laughed. "Watch it Fabray I'm not the one who almost convinced Berry to get a nose job" Puck laughed. "Says the one who stole his moms Volvo and stole an Atm" Quinn smiled referring to the time I went to Juvie. "Do you guys want any food" Quinn asks standing up from her place beside Kurt. "Yeah I'm starving, Puck wouldn't let me stop At Mc donnals" I say. She laughs and Walks into the kitchen. "She seems Alot better now" Kurt says smiling. "Yeah" I agree. "I don't know about you guys but Im really tired so after this food We should leave" Kurt says lieing back and closing his eyes. "Me too" I agree. "Ill go see whats taking her so long" Puck says standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Pucks Pov:

"I like the dress" I say sheepishly walking into the kitchen. She had her back turned to me and was pouring some dorito's into a bowl. "What?" she asked looking back at me. "Your dress, I like it" I say again. "Oh thanks" she smiles and turns around again. "Tangy cheese?" I say moving closer to her. "I remember you being more of a chilli heatwave kind of girl" I joked. "Yeah but these are my moms ..." She stopped. "Favourite these were my moms favourite" She says her voice shaking again. "Quinn?" I ask pulling her into a hug. "Yeah" She says. I can feel her shaking in my arms. "Do you want me to stay here tonite?" I ask. " Yes" She says. Its muffled against my chest but I still hear her. I've Never heard her sound so vunerable. We stood there for a while until we heard Finn groan about being hungry. We walked out of the kitchen with the crisps and for cans of coke. Finn noticed she was looking kind of sad again. "Dude what the hell did you say" Finn whispers taking I handful of Crisps. "Nothing man her moms still dead you know" I whisper back.. At half 1 Kurt and Finn got up to leave. "Ok Quinn were gonna go but we'll call you tomorrow and We'll see you tomorrow for the funeral" Finn said hugging her. "And you

have to come to Newyork soon, seriously I feel like I'm the only one there with proper fashion sense" Kurt smiled making Quinn laugh. "Ok and thanks guys" She said smiling at them. "You ready Puck?" Finn says Getting his coat."Nah I think Im gonna crash here tonight" I say casually, like it wasn't a big deal. " You sure?" Kurt asks. "Yeah and besides Id have to share a bedroom with you and lady Hummel so ill pass" Puck says fist bumping Finn and putting an arm around Kurt. I walked them out to the door. "Dude what are you thinking" Finn asks when Quinn goes into the kitchen. "Nothing I just don't wanna share a room with lady hummel" I lie. "Not cool" Finn grins leaving with Kurt. "And no funny business, we all know what happened the last time you were in that room." Finn laughed as I closed the door. What he didn't know is the last time I was in that room Quinn actually told me she loved me. Then she helped me graduate. "You ok?" I ask walking into the sitting room where she was sitting. Her face had gone white and she had a phone in her hand. "What happened?" I asked sitting down beside her. "My dad..." she whispered. "He ummm just called" Quinn said still in a state of Shock. "He hasn't talked to me in almost three years and he thinks it's ok to call up and ask to go to the funeral" She says obviously annoyed at him. "What did you say?" I ask. "I told him to go Fuck the tattooed freak and never call again" Quinn said. "That's my girl I taught you right" I laughed but Quinn didn't . "Is that all he said" I ask her. "nope" Quinn said as she got up and walked up the stairs. "What else did he say" I ask running up after her."Nothing" Quinn snapped slamming the bathroom door in my face. "Quinn I just asked" I say defensivly. "You wanna know what he said? "Since they never deforced The money was split in her favour. Now that she's gone and I'm not 21 I'm not legally eligible to receive her money. So its going to him. He's taking the money. The money that Is paying for yael ,the money that pays the bills for my apartment, the money that pays for this house ,The money that keeps my car running" Quinn yelled. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "Q"I say pulling her into another hug. We make are way to the bedroom and lie down on her bed. "Do you wanna get changed" I ask her. "Nope" She says.

Quinn cried for a little longer. After it stopped she seemed to act a bit more like herself. She got changed and lay down on the bed beside me. "Thankyou" She said . "No probs Fabray" I reply. We talked for a while and she even laughed a few times. " So you and Santana?" I aks her trying to hide my jealousy. "Who told you?" She asked. "The devil herself" I reply reffering ot Santana. "Well I was drunk" She says. "You seem to be drunk most times you do it" I joke. "Was she better then me"?" I joke. Quinn didn't say anything. "She was!" I said loudly

sitting up. "Puck just go to sleep Quinn mumbles pulling at his arm trying ot get him to lie back down. " Just tell me? Who was better" I say. "Well when I think about having it with Santana I think about perfume and lipstick everywhere but with you I think Of pushing a baby out of me" Quinn said pulling me down. "So I was better" I say pulling her close to me. "Sure, whatever just go to sleep" she mumbled turning off the light.

I woke up to yelling from down stairs. I looked at the clock and it was half 8. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Quinn was at the front door still in her pyjama's yelling at a blonde man twice her size and some scrawny little Brunette about 10 years younger then him. "Who the hell are you" I say standing beside Quinn. "I am the new owner of this house so pack up your things and leave" The man said. I'm guessing it was Quinn's dad. "Over my dead body" Quinn yelled stamping her foot. "Don't use that tone with me young lady" He shouted stepping closer to her. "Back off" I said coming between them. "Oh you must be the Jew that knocked up my daughter" He snapped. "Oh so know I'm your daughter. After you kick me out of my own house and ignore me for almost 3 years!" She yelled. "Move" He snapped pushing Quinn out of the way. "You need to leave" I growl standing in front of him. He was alot taller but I could take him. And I'm sure Quinn could take the brunette. "Make me" He snarled. I could smell acohol in his breath. I was about to hit him square in the nose but I felt tugging at my other arm. I turn around to see Quinn. "Don't. This is what he wants" She said. I turned around and looked at

him then took a step back. "Russel I got them" The brunette said shaking keys in her hand. Quinn charges at her knocking her straight to the ground pulling her Grabbed the keys out of her hand and went to the car. I pulled Quinn of the girl and she scurried of after Russel. "Quinn are you ok?" I ask her. "He told me he'd come but I didn't think he actually would" Quinn said standing up. "We should sue that scumbag for breaking and entering" I mutter. "I need to go get ready for the funeral" Quinn said quietly. "Do you need any help" I grin. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Can you not go 5 mintues without being a pervert" She smiled walking up the stairs. "Hey Puck" say from the staircase. "Yup" I say turning around. "Thanks for last night" she said. "No probs Fabray" I smile. "Ive said it before and I'll say it again If you ever need me just call." I smile.

Narrator: It was obvious Quinn and Puck were good for each other. She brought out his romantic side and he brought out her softer side. They remained good friends for a long time. Finally they started dating. After 6 months of that he proposed. Mr Schue gave Quinn away. They are now happily married With 2 sons and a daughter. Noah jr and Ben are almost 10 and Millie is 7. Beth is 12 now and although she doesn't know who her birth parents are she spends alot of time with Quinn and Puck. To her there her moms friends.


End file.
